How much I loved you
by BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: Tony's been gone for eight months when Steve finally found him. The sad thing was, he wasn't Tony anymore. He was a monster. ((Major Character death))


**This is based off a drawing my best friend MelFallenRain made almost a year ago, so this is a present to her. Also, Major Character Death here, so yes, it's angsty.**

* * *

><p>Steve's breathing became labored when he found a the base Schmidt was holding Tony in. He swore the day that they got married he would always make sure no one got to him. He should have known better than to drag Tony, a <em>civilian <em>into marriage with him, _Captain America_. It was dangerous. _Please be okay please be okay please be okay please be okay_ was his constant stream of thought as he ran through, Natasha close in his heels. When he got to the holding cell, he saw Tony chained up against the wall, blood all over his body and clothes. Steve couldn't help but let a growl escape. No one was _ever _allowed to hurt Tony like this. He slowly walked over to the man, and let out a small sigh of relief when he saw that Tony was breathing.

"Don't worry baby, I'll get you out of here." Tony groaned softly when Steve began to undo the gag and break the chains. Natasha stayed near the door, hand in her holster as she looked around in worry.

"This was too easy." She said, making sure to check the rooms for any cameras. Steve cradled Tony to his chest and kissed his head.

"Maybe Schmidt had decided to save the charade and give up for once before he got his ass handed to him." Steve said, growling at the thought of the man.

"Oh, but Captain, that's where you're wrong." He jumped when Tony chuckled darkly, and was suddenly pushed away with more strength than Tony usually mustered.

Tony fell out of his grasp and landed on the floor managing to get on his hands and feet with more grace then he ever could. He slowly stood up, keeping his head down, until he was at his full height. He had a scar on his chest where his heart was heart that was pink and head snapped up, and Steve had to contain a gasp. Tony had a long scar going from his cheek across, across his face, then ending at just below the eye. He had a big menacing grin on it that was close to maniacal and his eyes were no longer the gorgeous hazel he knew and loved.

They were black. Pitch black and blood shot.

Steve swallowed and took a step back.

"Tony, what-" Tony tutted softly and spread his arms apart, before coming closer to Steve. It was intimidating to see his husband in the state.

"No, my dear captain. I am not Tony Stark. Tony Stark I am." The air around them rustled, as Schmidt stepped out of the door in the wall, Natasha aimed her gun towards him.

"Take one step, Skull, and it will be the last thing you ever do." She said, growling. Schmidt laughed at her attempt at a threat, and raised his hand slightly. Before Natasha could react, the floor underneath her opened and she fell down the hole.

"Nat!" Steve screamed, before he was kicked in the shin. The pain that shot through him was unlike any other, and he reflexively bent down, before Tony brought his leg from his side and kicked him in the face, sending him flying towards the wall.

When he emerged from the wall, he saw Schmidt holding Tony by the waist and pulling him close.

"In the long eight months that you were not able to find him, Captain, I managed to change all of his memory. You are no longer the lover, you are the enemy. I enhanced him with a serum I managed to complete that is exactly like the Super Soldier Serum, but stronger. I trained him to become the perfect soldier." He grinned wolfish as he rubbed Tony's back.

"And the perfect lover." Steve only saw red as he charged towards Schmidt, before a roundhouse kick sent him clambering to the ground.

"You even think about touching him, I will not hesitate to kill you." Tony said, voice filled completely with venom as he pulled Steve's hair so that he could make eye contact. Steve met Tony's cold vicious gaze lovingly, and raised a hand to rubbed his thumb against Tony's cheek.

"Tony, this is not who you are. I don't want to hurt you." He said, voice pleading. Tony brushed off his hand and stood up.

"Too bad, I want to hurt you. And I don't care who I was before this. I'm stronger then ever. I don't need that pathetic shell of a person I was before." Steve let his head hang down. The Tony he knew and loved, the Tony he married, was gone. There was a monster in the shell of the man he loved so dearly and swore to protect.

"Then so be it." He stood up, letting the serum heal his broken jaw into place, then charged at Tony, who easily dodged it, before sending a punch in his middle back.

Predictable.

Steve quickly grabbed the arm before the punch could land, flipped him over his shoulder, and sent him straight to the floor. Tony grunted, and twisted his arm, before pulling it out of Steve's grasp. Steve tried not to wince at the sound of the bones cracking, then his eyes widened in shock as the bones quickly set into place, as if the break never happened.

Tony raise an eyebrow at him.

"Is that all you got?" Steve let out a breath, then let himself go.

He went into his leader mode, knowing he has to take down the enemy at all cost.

He knew what to do.

Steve ran to Tony, letting his speed trump Tony's reflexes, before making a grab at his throat. He quickly turned and grabbed the chain that he had used to break Tony out, and used it to grab Schmidt. He let the attachable part close down on Schmidt's neck, closing it to the smallest point and let the man suffocate slowly, before turning back to Tony, who was struggling in his grip.

Steve felt tears well up in his eyes, but kept his expression stone cold as he slammed Tony against the ground. He let his grip tighten around Tony's throat rapidly, not letting the man's healing factor kick in. He watched as the life from Tony's once beautiful eyes leave, and he let the tears fall. When Tony stopped moving, he slowly removed his hand and checked the pulse.

Nothing.

He sat back and put his head in his hands, and sobbed freely. He was gone. He was fine all because Steve had been selfish and wanted to keep him.

_Tony and Steve let back on the bed after their three year anniversary. Steve pulled Tony to him, and let Tiny snuggle on his chest, before he rest his chin on Tony's head._

_"Hey Tony."_

_"Yeah, Cap?"_

Steve pet Tony's hair out of his face before placing a kiss in his slack lips.

_"Have I ever told you,_

How much I loved you?..."


End file.
